


Hey, Sammy

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Castiel kinda just... goes, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Not Destiel, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Castiel may be gone, but Sam is still out there.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Hey, Sammy

Dean just looked at Castiel like there was Wii music playing in his head. It did register that Castiel was about to do something drastic. After all, the last time he had said he loved him, he had been stabbed and about to die.

“Don’t do this, Cass.”

But Castiel’s expression was set. And when he shoved Dean so hard he somehow went the other direction, Dean barely protested. Then tendrils of Darkness engulfed Castiel; Dean watched him disappear without a word.

His friend was gone. Just like that. And this time, Dean didn’t know how he’d be able to bring him back if he tried.

His phone rang. It was Sam. Relieved, Dean set it down and covered his face to try and stop the flood of emotion from overwhelming him.

Sam was alive... Sam was okay... Sammy... Sammy...

A few minutes later, he realized he hadn’t even answered the calls. Sam must be frantic. The wards couldn’t have stopped people from disappearing — what if Sam was all alone? He had Jack, but he had lost Castiel. He probably thought he lost Dean, too.

Dean scrambled to pick his phone up again and clicked Sam’s name.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice was hoarse with desperate hope, and Dean winced guiltily.

“Hey, Sammy.”

It would be okay. He still had his little brother. That was all that mattered.


End file.
